Will Truman
William "Will" Truman (born October 23, 1966) is a lawyer living in New York City with his best friend Grace. He is portrayed by Canadian-American actor Eric McCormack. Biography William Pierce Truman, better known simply as "Will", was born on October 23, 1966 in Bridgeport, Connecticut as the youngest son of George and Marilyn Truman. His brothers are Paul and Sam Truman. Will often recalls his rather unhappy childhood, growing up in the closet in a conservative WASP family. As a boy, he used to do little plays to entertain during family events, including Ben Him and an Easter show Everything's Coming Up Jesus but his mother would discourage him, retrospectively admitting she was not prepared to raise a gay son ("A Little Christmas Queer"). Grace says his brothers used to dress him up in his mother's clothes. On his 8th birthday, he wanted a cowboy-themed party but his mom gave him a clown party instead and he had to fake smile his way through the party ("Will On Ice"). When he was little, he almost drowned in the neighbor's pool when his mother failed to save him because she just got his hair done ("The Old Man and The Sea"). In any case, his siblings knew that Will is their mother's favorite ("Moveable Feast"). For his sweet sixteen party, he turned the basement into a roller disco ("Blanket Apology"). When he was 10, his father took him to New York on a business trip and he saw Captain Lenny, a TV character he looks up to, drinking beer and hitting on a waitress, which upset him. His father wanted to protect his feelings so he consoled Will saying he's not really a captain, but just a guy ("Oh Dad, Poor Dad, He's Kept Me In The Closet and I'm So Sad"). Will was also described as an insecure, chubby and shiny kid who was friends with the lunch lady and a girl with a small leg ("Swimming Pools... Movie Stars"). During elementary, a bully named Kevin Wolchek terrorized him that he ate lunch every day with the janitor drinking kahlua ("Past and Presents"). During his high school years, he was best friends with Claire, whom he also used to date. She recalls that while driving at the beach after senior prom, she made her move on him and he panicked, crashing the car into a Dodge Dart. Although he seems to have shown hints of his sexuality early on, Will says that he was confused until his sophomore year in high school when during a game of basketball, he and Jay Barr touched stomachs, and he truly realized he's gay ("Seeds of Discontent"). In 1994, after his brother Sam's engagement to Ginny, Will told him that he should not get married because she is "morose and controlling and icy." This led to the estrangement of the two brothers, and Sam cutting of Will out of his life, splitting the family. Sam and Ginny would later divorce and Will and his brother would resolve their issues after Grace intervenes ("Big Brother Is Coming to Town"). While attending Columbia, he dated Grace Adler who lived across the hall from his dorm room. Grace says he used take her every Saturday night to Chippendale's, saying they "made a killer mai tai." Grace mentions that she and Will were also part of an improv group called The Zanys. During college, he also met Jack McFarland literally inside the closet of his dorm room. Jack who is openly gay, instantly knew that Will is in the closet and pushed him to be true to himself ("Lows In the Mid Eighties"). Coming Out Will finally came out in Thanksgiving of 1985 when Grace invited him to her parents' house with the plan of losing her virginity to him. Will unknowingly proposed to Grace to keep them from having sex but later admitted that he is, in fact gay. This broke her heart and she threw Will out, who goes to another party, got drunk and unwittingly slept with Diane. This is the only time Will ever had sex with a woman. The next morning, Will baked cookies and did Diane's laundry and left before she woke up ("Last Ex To Brooklyn"). He went to see Jack who comforted him saying that everything's going to be okay ("The Old Man and The Sea"). Jack also admitted to having feelings for Will later on, but says he was just joking after Will politely turned him down. Will and Grace avoided each for over a year, during which he also came out to his friends and family (causing his father to crash his car into a telephone pole). He eventually starts a new relationship with Grace as platonic friends after bumping into her at D'Agostino and realizing how much they mean to each other. During the 70s, Jack accompanied Will on his first night at a gay bar where Jack bribed a guy named Zac to go out with Will. Will recalls that this built his confidence in dating other guys afterwards ("Fagmalion 2: Attack of the Clones"). Will also recalls that after saying "I love you" to his first boyfriend, he said "Did you just eat falafel?" ("I Second That Emotion"). Career After graduating from Columbia and the New York University School of Law, Will worked at a large corporate law firm, almost making partner. He eventually decided to quit and start his own practice. Will closes down his firm after his biggest client, Harlin Polk fires him ("Polk Defeats Truman") and he begins working for Doucette & Stein during the second season ("Terms of Employment"). During his time there, Will manages to get Stanley as one of the firm's biggest clients ("Tea and a Total Lack of Sympathy"). By the seventh season, Will has become increasingly unhappy with his role as a lawyer. Although he gets promoted as partner in his firm in "Partners", he eventually decides to leave law and dedicate his life to doing something meaningful ("From Queer To Eternity"). After an extremely brief stint as a freelance writer, Will returns to corporate law, working for a mysterious man named Malcolm ("Friends With Benefits"). This position is also short-lived, as Malcolm reveals himself as an FBI agent working for Karen's husband, Stanley ("Kiss and Tell"). Afterwards, still seeking a more meaningful career path, Will takes a job at the Coalition of Justice, a not-for-profit business providing legal support for the impoverished ("Swish Out of Water"). Will ultimately returns to Doucette & Stein, having taken back his old job after being offered a partnership by his new boss at the firm. In 1990, Will wrote his will, endowing Grace $1400, which is all he had at that time. He would try to rewrite it many times later, but admits feeling he is just another corporate lawyer and has nothing meaningful to give. He would eventually rewrite it 15 years later, after he and Grace almost get hit by a bus ("From Queer To Eternity"). Personality Will is characterized as the most mature and intelligent character. Although he occasionally seems distant and aloof, there have been many times when Will has shown his sensitive side, often going to great lengths to protect those he loves. In one particular instance, Will was willing to throw away his chances of becoming a senior partner at his law firm in order to take care of his then emotionally devastated boyfriend, Vince. It is also mentioned in several occasions that Will supports Jack. Being a good lawyer, his friends and family usually comes to him for legal assistance. Will is also portrayed as a person with integrity when he decided to work for the Coalition of Justice. Will is a die-hard Barry Manilow fan ("Fanilow"), participating in "Fanilow" chatrooms and maintaining a website called The Manilow-down ("From Queer To Eternity"). He is also a Jennifer Lopez fan ("I Do. Oh, No, You Di-in't"). Relationships Grace Adler Will Truman is Grace best friend whom she dated in college. They met during a party in front of Paradise Juice where she told Nancy Jacob that Will is "the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with" ("Marry Me A Little More") and they eventually started dating. She mentions selling Will's college term papers for a profit of which he had no knowledge of ("Looking for Mr. Good Enough"). On Thanksgiving night of 1985, Will accidentally proposed to Grace to keep them from having sex. Will then came out to Grace later that night and the two broke up and did not speak to each other for a year. After bumping into each other, they resolved their issues and started their relationship as best friends ("Lows In The Mid-Eighties"). Will says that the two of them are destined to meet and that "fate brought us together and fate was gonna keep us together" ("The Finale"). During the fifth season, Will and Grace attempt to make a baby via in vitro fertilization. The plan however does not push through after Grace meets Leo while on the way to the fertility clinic ("...And The Horse He Rode In On"). Their closeness is constantly made fun of by other characters. Karen hilariously refers to Will as Grace's husband, "sexless lover", "non-romantic life partner" and the reason that Grace is not in a relationship ("Grace, Replaced"). They can finish each others sentences at times, which helps them in their fast rounds in trivia and parlor games. They can also be quite dysfunctional and co-dependent, sometimes even requiring the other's approval of clothing and boyfriends ("Fred Astaire And Ginger Chicken"). Grace moves in and out of Will's apartment throughout the series. In season 2, she moves into the apartment across the hall from Will which she eventually gives to Jack. Karen Walker Karen is friends with Will because of Grace. Initially, they find it difficult dealing with each other, with Karen finding Will annoying and not funny. She also makes fun of his clothes while Will makes fun of her socialite attitude and addictions. Jack McFarland Jack is Will's gay best friend. Will met him after a college party, hiding inside the closet of his dorm room. Jack, who is openly gay and was still in high school, implied that he knows Will is gay even if he is dating Grace. Will later comes out with the help of Jack, who eventually admits his attraction to Will. Will however says that he only sees Jack as a friend ("Lows In the Mid-Eighties"). Although Jack is shown to be irresponsible and immature, Will trusts him because Jack was the who helped him put his life back together after he came out, which Will considers as the most difficult time of his life ("The Old Man and the Sea"). Vince D'Angelo Vince is a member of the NYPD Will met after he and Karen were pulled over for speeding. Will challenged him in court, since Vince had failed to signed the ticket. During the hearing, after Will announces his name, both him and Vince realize they were supposed to be set up by mutual friends Joe and Larry. He admits to Karen that he hasn't been in a relationship in a long time and wants her to drop the case so he can go on a date with Vince. Karen declines to throw the case unless it was a "sure thing." She asks for permission to approach the "hot cop." After Vince agrees to go on a date with Will, Karen drops the case. After a while Will and Vince took a break from their relationship, but later made-up and went on to have a son together. Ben |157x157px]]Ben is Will and Vince's son. He is only seen in the finale as a baby and as a college student. George Truman George is Will's father. It was implied early on that Will thinks very highly of his father and the two were close, event after Will found out of his father's affair with his mistress. George is shown to be very supportive and protective of Will's feelings, stating to Will that if "any guy can't make it work with you, there's something wrong with him". Will later finds out that his father tells people Will is married to Grace, fearing that they are too small minded to understand and judge him because he is gay. However, in his last appearance in "A Blanket Apology", George argues with Will about his baby blanket being given away, assuming Will will never want to have a child. After Will pushes him to answer, George admits that he prefers if Will was not gay. Will was hurt by this and leaves, before finding out later that George has had a hear attack and died. During his funeral, Will is racked with guilt from his last moments with his dad and he expresses how much he misses him ("The Mourning Son"). Marilyn Truman Marilyn is Will's mother. Sam Truman Sam is Will's estranged brother. Paul Truman Paul is one of Will's brothers. Joe and Larry Joe and Larry are a romantic couple who are friends to Will and Jack. It is implied that they were friends during their younger years and used to go to wild parties ("Husbands and Trophy Wives"). Together with Rob and Ellen, they usually come by Will and Grace's for poker or game night. Rob and Ellen Rob and Ellen are a straight couple Will and Grace are friends with since college. Rob also serves as Will's accountant ("Something Borrowed, Someone's Due"). Ex-Lovers Diane Diane was a woman who will had a one night stand with. Will used her to confirm his sexuality. It proved he was gay since he couldn't sleep with her. Claire Claire is Will's girlfriend in high school whom he went to senior prom with. Michael Michael was Will's longest and most memorable boyfriend. Will once referred to him as the love of his life. Michael broke Will's heart by dumping him. Will grieved over the loss, but Michael was quick to move on. Will ran into Michael again when Grace redecorated his apartment. Will attempted to reignite their relationship by expressing his feelings, only to find that Michael was living with someone else. Devastated, Will took a clock they once shared, and left ("Hey La, Hey La, My Ex-Boyfriend's Back"). Zack Zack is the first guy Will went out with after coming out. Will stated that he ended up stealing his identity and travelling to Europe with his credit cards. Jack later reveals that he paid Zack to go out with Will to boost his confidence ("Fagmalion Part Two: Attack of the Clones"). Scotty Sender Scotty is a a 23-year-old guy who works at the video rental store. One night at gay club he approached Will and urged him to take a chance on him which Will reluctantly agreed to despite their age difference. Ashamed, Will attempted to hide him from Grace, but Karen eventually finds out and tells her. Will agreed to stop dating Scotty if Grace stopped dating Nathan. Will had to carefully dump Scotty as to no hurt his feelings. However Grace didn't live up to her end of the bargain and continued to date Nathan. Matthew Moshea Mathew is a sports reporter Will meets at Banana Republic through Jack. Jack asks Will to speak "smart" through him so Matthew could fall for him. After failing, Jack turned his attention elsewhere, while Matthew asked Will out, saying he enjoyed talking to him. Will gladly accepted. He later found out that Mathew was still in the closet, when he introduced Will as his brother. Matthew wasn't willing to publicly come out as gay, this caused Will to break up on him. Barry Barry is Karen's awkward cousin who appears in a four-episode arc during the fifth season. Soon after Barry came out, Karen asks Will and Jack to prepare him for a gala where Barry will be introduced to the gay community ("Fagmalion Part One: Gay It Forward"). Soon after his transformation, Will realizes he has fallen for Barry and asks him out ("Fagmalion Part Three: Bye Bye Beardy"). Barry is forced to decide between him and Jack, who also asks him out. Barry in the end chooses Will and they begin dating. However, Barry expresses to Will that he wants to explore dating in the gay world and that he doesn't want to settle soon. Will is crushed but lets him pursuit his wish ("Fagmalion Part Four: The Guy Who Loved Me"). James Hanson Will met James after going to the wrong theater dressed as Captain Von Trapp for The Sound of Music Sing-Along. Though they made a connection, Will left without asking him out because he did not want to seem desperate. James tries to follow him but is too late ("Von Trapped"). When Will visits Los Angeles, he runs into James at the hotel lobby. and learns that his visa is expiring and will soon be deported back to Canada. Will, not willing to let go of a possibly good relationship, advised him to marry Grace so he could get a green card to stay in the country ("I Love L. Gay"). Grace and James do get married in a fake wedding ("The Definition of Marriage") but after a while, Will discovers another side to James, which is self-centered, offensive and cruel. Will arranges the papers so Grace can divorce James and send him back to Canada right away. Chris Chris is Will's "imaginary boyfriend" whom he frequently sees at the coffee shop but is afraid to talk to him. They eventually run into each other at the airport and introduces himself at the end of season three ("Sons and Lovers"). Will, who is bound for Morocco, was inspired by Grace and Nathan's romance and changes his flight so he and Chris could fly to Loire Valley together. When Will returns from their trip, he says that they broke up because he couldn't stand him ("The Third Wheel Gets The Grace"). Peter Peter is a guy who moved into Will & Grace's apartment building in season one. Peter seemingly flirts with both Will and Grace separately and invites them to dinner, which the two think of as a date. They fight for Peter's attention, confused if Peter is straight or gay. They finally ask him, but Peter expresses his disappointment and does not answer directly, simply thinking they were just friends. He leaves saying "you're not my type" to either Will or Grace ("Yours, Mine or Ours"). Edward Edward is Karen's sexy Irish pansexual pastry chef Will was supposed to fire to cut back on expenses. However, Will and Edward ended up having sex. They were supposed to go to Mantauk the next weekend when Will finds out that he also slept with Karen and Rosario so Will fires him immediately ("The Fabulous Baker Boy"). Paul Budnik Paul is a guy Will dated because of his dog, Pepper. Neil Neil is a self-absorbed guy Will dated. Phil Phil is a guy with whom Will went to his apartment with while Grace and her date Bill are already there ("Someone Old, Someplace New"). They went out on at least two dates, where Will observed Charlie Charlie is a Scottish guy Will went out with for his boss in "Advise and Resent". Although Will seemed attracted to him, Charlie did not call for a second date, which confused Will. Desmond Desmond is a "blind" guy Jack set Will up on a blind date with for his TV show. Robert Robert is a ballet dancer Will dated in "Jingle Balls". Will, being resentful of gay stereotypes, was uncomfortable in letting people find out what Robert does. He does, however breaks up with him after he danced in the street as the snow fell, in which clearly Will felt embarrassed. Bret and Brent Bret and Brent are two flight attendants whom Will flirted with separately during a flight to London to get free stuff. He later discovered that they were a couple. Curt and Mitchell Mitchell is a guy Will "fooled around with" shortly after breaking up with Michael, as his rebound guy. After sleeping with Curt from the gym, Will realizes that he is Curt's rebound from Mitchell. Trivia * Will's chat nickname is "hat_lawyer" ("Big Brother Is Coming to Town"). * He had a pet dog when he was young, named Daisy who died while he was in college ("Gypsies, Tramps and Weed"). * He mentioned holding his mother's curling iron and pretending he was Eartha Kitt when he was young ("Crazy In Love"). * He is 5'11", not into games, likes horseback riding, skiing, and men who aren't afraid to cry ("Tea and A Total Lack of Sympathy").Category:Will Truman Category:Characters Category:Will and Grace